


Be Your Dog

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Dark pet play, Handler!Arin, Knotting Dildos, Masturbation, Multi, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pup!Dan, Puppy Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, cock sheath, kinda????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Arin follows, pup at his heels. Suzy figures it's a status symbol."





	Be Your Dog

Arin pushes his way through the door, hand in the centre of Suzy's chest, pushing her backwards with him. His other hand is by his side but his shoulders are square, lead wrapped around is wrist. The chain rattles as his pet follows in.

"Do you have the money?" Arin asks, voice low and tone firm.

Suzy swallows hard.

"No. I don't. But- if you just- gave me a little more time-" she tries to speak quickly, gulping air between her words.

Arin kicks the door shut behind him.

"You know the deal, Berhow."

Suzy looks up at him with her soft grey eyes and blinks. She does know the deal. It's been three weeks, extended to a month and she still can't cough up. Which means, Arin gets to do as he pleases. She studies his face, sharp and stern, hair pulled back tight into a ponytail and his suit fitted.

"Right." she says. She sidesteps, and then gestures with her hand, "Come in."

Arin follows, pup at his heels. Suzy figures it's a status symbol. She hesitates in the middle of her very basic bedroom, unsure if sitting down would complicate whatever it is he wants of her. He stands with his legs shoulder width apart, giving a light tug on the lead and commanding his pup to sit. He does so, obediently. Suzy eyes him nervously.

"Strip." Arin commands.

She does, leisurely. Pulling her tank top over her head, wriggling out of her jeans. Arin just watches.

"You've met Danny, haven't you?" Arin asks.

Suzy shakes her head. Arin reaches down to stroke the head of his pet, Danny leaning into it, bumping the leather of his muzzle against Arin's leg clumsily.

"He's a very good boy," he says, affectionately scritching behind where the ears stick up from his wild head of hair.

He tells Suzy to sit on the floor once she's naked. She does. He then, tells her what he wants of her.

"Excuse me?!" Suzy blurts, eyes wide. She brings her legs into her chest to cover herself, "You want me to do _what_?" she flickers her gaze between Arin and Danny.

"You heard."

"I am _not_  fucking your dog."

"You are," Arin says, calmly, a gentle smile on his face, "You can't pay."

Suzy bites her lip. She looks over Danny carefully, taking in the way his muzzle straps over his face, the lightweight harness across his skinny chest, the mitts on his hands and the pads on his knees. She can't see it, but she knows he has a tail. What she can see, however, is the sheath between his legs. A bright red, very large, very realistic looking red rocket.

Suzy puts her head in her hands and sighs a soft _fuck_  before opening her legs again.

"Fine." she says.

Arin smiles slowly, "Good." he loosens his grip on Danny's lead, "Make friends."

Suzy glances unsurely between the two of them before reaching out her hand and making a kissy noise toward Dan, "C'mere, boy,"

Dan cranes his neck to bump his snout against the end of her fingers. He takes a moment before crawling forward gingerly, letting her pet the top of his head and run her fingers through his hair.

"He's very nervous. Praise him." Arin says. Suzy scowls at him, noticing the way the fabric of his slacks warps.

"Good boy," she says softly, tickling under Dan's chin, "good puppy, you're a good puppy aren't you?"

If Dan moves just right, he can wag his tail. Suzy has to resist the urge to laugh at it. The lead falls from Arin's hand.

"You're gonna let him eat you out. Then you're going to let him mount you, do you understand?" Arin says. Suzy nods.

"Should I lie back?" she asks, tickling her fingers down Dan's neck, across his chest. He shivers under her.

"Yeah. Stay on the floor. Put something under your hips."

She does as she's told, since it's all she can do. Pulling a pillow from her bed and placing it under her ass, picking up the end of Danny's lead and opening her legs to him. Dan just watches quietly, head following her hands and movements. He really is a good boy.

"C'mon," Suzy says, softly, gently pulling at the lead, "C'mon, Danny, there's a good boy."

He takes a step forward, bumping his muzzle against her thighs. She tells him he's good, that he's nearly there when he takes a lick at the join of her hip. She runs a finger up her slit and puts it into his mouth. Danny sucks it clean before clattering to lie down on the floor, muzzle heavy against her mons as he laps at her pussy and it's not taking long before the lead is wrapped tight around her fist and her free hand is petting the top of Danny's hair.

She grinds into him, lungs heaving and eyes fluttering. Dan sucks and licks and slurps over her clit, grunting and growling against her pussy. The chain pinches the skin of her hand and shes moaning loudly, chanting over and over that Danny is _such a good puppy, such a good boy_  until shes cumming, wrapping her trembling thighs around his head. He takes one last long lick from asshole to clit.

The lead is wrenched from Suzy's hand, followed by a sharp, "Sit!"

Dan does as he's told, sitting up politely. His chin glistens. Suzy licks her lips and pants, letting her head fall back against the floor. Arin watches her, eyebrow raised, cock in his hand. Dan looks between the two of them, waiting for a command.

"On all fours, Suzy." Arin says. His hand is doing idle strokes and squeezes along his length.

"Wait," she breathes. Arin eyes her for a moment. He shrugs a shoulder, tilting Dan's chin up and rubbing the head of his cock along his lips. Dan lets his mouth open and tongue loll. Suzy just watches quietly as she catches her breath. She watches as Danny holds solid eye contact with his master, eyes dark, wide and eager to please. She watches his cock jump, sheath jolting with it. She briefly wonders if he'll knot her.

The thought is enough for her to get on to all fours as instructed. She closes her eyes and waits.

There's a jingle, a step and a clap to her ass, sting followed closely by a warm sensation. She opens her eyes again and realises that in front of her is her full length mirror.

Arin holds her hair, not too tight, tilting her ear up to him as he whispers, "I want you to watch,"

A shiver goes down her spine, "You're disgusting."

Arin just grins. He lets go of her, standing up straight and tugging Dan forwards. He uses a sweet voice with him, wrapping the lead around his wrist and pulling upward gently.

"Up now, puppy. Mount her. Good boy."

And Danny does. He's awkward and clumsy, mitts heavy and a little rough against Suzy's waist. His muzzle thuds against her shoulderblade. She watches in the mirror as Arin bends down, placing a kiss to Dan's shoulder before helping to guide his cock inside her.

Suzy gasps. Her joints go weak for a moment as Dan fills her to the knot. There's a pulse that rushes through her as she watches Dan's paws cross around her hips, struggling to lock together. His eyes close and his head lifts as he starts to thrust, awkward and shallow. There's a whine that rises out of his throat and Suzy is just sort of left in awe of him.

Arin continues to praise his puppy, encouraging him softly. Danny shifts slightly and Suzy moans, sudden and bright and he's now fucking her with ease. Her eyes roll as his pointed tip nudge against her g-spot teasingly. Her back dips and she squeezes around him. He grunts back in response, muzzle flat against her shoulderblade. She's sort of left on the very edge of an orgasm, plataued to the tight feeling in her stomach, dropping down to her elbows and watching her own brow worry as she moans.

Arin places the lead down, kneeling beside the two of them. His right hand runs down Dan's back, petting softly, his mouth coming to his neck and placing a soft kiss against the skin. Dan grunts in response. Arin's left hand slides up Suzy's thigh, pads of his middle and index finger finding her cunt and rubbing swift circles over her clit.

Suzy shakes, crying out and pulling her hands into fists against the floor. She cums hard, squeezing her thighs together, lungs heaving. Arin's hand slows, slips it's way backwards, pushing her legs apart. Dan pushes, growling low against her back, licking up her spine.

It's almost like a pop, as Danny seats himself fully, bottoming out, his eyes rolling back.

Arin's voice is like syrup, "Good."

Suzy's arms go weak, forehead resting on her fists. Her breath rattles as she gasps and Danny twitches inside of her. He snarls, dropping his cheek to the skin of her back and rolling his hips.

"You fucking like it, don't you?" Arin hisses against her ear. Suzy shudders and nods as she moans, cracking her eyes to look at him. Her mascara has run, eyeliner smudging the rims of her eyes, streaking down her cheeks.

"Tell him." Arin says, pulling her back up by her hair, encouranging a curve in her back. "Tell the puppy you like it. Tell him that you like when good dogs like him knot you."

Danny snaps his hips. Suzy yelps.

"Good puppy, I like how you fuck me, you're such a good _good_ boy!" Suzy cries. Arin places the handle of the leash in her hand, leather soft and she's quick to pull at it, to drape Danny further over her back, press himself impossibly closer, feel the pressure of his knot inside of her. She shakes, Danny panting against her neck.

"I like it puppy, I love your thick knot, I love your cock, you're a good boy," She's constant although her voice is worn. Danny nips and licks at her shoulder, growling and whining, rhythm becoming inconsistent. Suzy squeezes around him, "Cum inside me, Danny, there's a good puppy. I want you to cum in me, puppy, please,"

Dan's eyes flutter, rolling his head to look to Arin. Once his eyes focus, they're needy and desperate, asking for permission. Arin sits forward, one hand on his own cock and the other reaching back between Suzy's thighs. She squeals and rocks back, hips rolling for contact. Danny whines, breath quick and short. Suzy watches them in the mirror, the twist of Arin's wrist, watching him lean into Danny's hair, press a kiss against his cheek and sit back. Dan snarls, hips hitching forward before stilling. His eyes roll back, white and fluttering as he cums, shooting deep inside of Suzy. She shudders herself, toes curling and praising Danny as she cums.

She lets go of his lead, letting it go slack. Her hand reaches between her legs to bat Arin's away, placing her index and middle fingers over her labia as Danny pulls out. He lies himself flat backwards on the floor, breathing heavily. Arin sits up on his knees, jerking himself off over Suzy's back, muttering under his breath.

She looks over her shoulder at him, catching his eye as he hisses _"disgusting little dog fucker,"_ and cums over her back.

She sits up slowly as Arin settles back, half putting himself away, not bothering to do his slacks back up. She shifts to sit by Dan's side, running her hands down his face, following the straps and slowly taking off his muzzle. She leans down and kisses him gently, brushing his hair back from sticking to his forehead. He tastes like salt and musk.

Dan looks up at her with drowzy eyes and a dopey smile. She sits up straight, cross legged. Arin watches them quietly, leaning against the foot of the bed.

"You really _are_ a good boy, Danny."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I Wanna Be Your Dog by The Stooges - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjDLc-8tW2I - but I'm also gonna suggest the Joan Jett version, 'cause that's pretty sick too - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toDgW_LHXZU
> 
> I'm just as surprised that I wrote this as you are.


End file.
